


Emergency Meeting

by rioa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: i know what youre thinking. but its not, this is for the 3 people who've read the manga, this isnt nozoeli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioa/pseuds/rioa
Summary: Nozomi and Eli discuss how to deal with their rivals.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Emergency Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> has literally anyone read the love live manga? no? you should. anyway i just think eli and the utx president should be girlfriends

"It's obvious, Elicchi. She's into you."

Eli had invited Nozomi to their favourite dessert shop. Well, Nozomi had really invited herself. Eli wanted to talk to her as soon as possible, but apparently talking in their classroom didn't have the right energy. She obviously just wanted sweets, but Eli was so desperate for advice she didn't care at this point.

And yet, the advice she was getting really wasn't worth it.

"What do you mean 'into me'? She's done nothing but threaten me!"

"Yeah, with a good time."

Eli gave Nozomi a pointed look.

"How many times has she tried to disband us now?"

"That doesn't matter," Nozomi waved her hands dismissively. "Its true Miss President has tried to get rid of Muse, but we're not much of a threat to her, right? Elicchi, when a girl turns up at your rehearsal from a different school just because she's worried about you-"

"She said I was neglecting my duties."

Nozomi laughed. "Elicchi you're really dense sometimes, you know that? It's what's between the lines. Miss President is a classic tsundere type, of course she's not gonna say that. But she came all the way here, made sure you weren't working too hard, then invited you out on a date? Totally into you. No question."

Eli took a bite of her sundae, wondering if she had the reaction speed to stab Nozomi's hand with her fork. Probably not, but it'd be worth trying.

She sighed, impatient.

"Nozomi. I'm asking how we get UTX's president to back off and stop pressuring us. Not about your newest conspiracy theory.

"How could you say that?" Nozomi placed a hand over her heart in mock horror. "I don't have conspiracy theories! Aliens are out there, and Miss President wants to ask you out. Easy!" Nozomi took a sip of her drink. "So when are you gonna confess?"

Eli started choking on her sundae.

"Wh, what are you talking about?!"

"Aw, I'm not blind, Elicchi." Nozomi gave her an evil grin. "You're so obsessed with her. It's like you don't talk about anything else. Every day it's how do I make Miss President listen to me, what do you think her new plan is, when do you think we'll meet up next." She sighed. "Honestly, I'm a little jealous."

"No, you're insane!" Eli could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. "I don't… I'm not obsessed with her, what does that even mean?! I just don't want our group to get totally annihilated by this clearly superior rival school who've made us their enemy."

"Hm?" Nozomi raised one eyebrow. "So this is all about UTX and A-RISE"

"Yes."

"The whole school idol group."

"Obviously."

"Then why do you only ever talk about Miss President?"

"I…" Eli faltered. "S, she's the one in charge so…"

"Right right right right. But Tsubasa of A-RISE has challenged you too, right?"

Eli froze in her seat. Dammit. Why did she tell Nozomi so much. She made a mental note never to ask her for help again.

"Oh? Looks like I got it! So, seeing how you're totally obsessed with each other but horrible at talking, you should just tell her now." She slid her phone across the table to Eli. "Here. Call her."

Eli looked down at the open contacts list.

"Why and how do you have the number of the student council president of a totally different school?"

"I have my ways." She gave a mysterious smile. "But you've gotta tell me if she's a good kisser. I need to know these things."

Eli felt her entire body getting hot. Was it shame? Anger? Embarrassment? She didn't know, but she did know if she looked at Nozomi's smug face any longer she'd probably punch it.

"No thank you." Her voice was ice cold, filled with all the contempt she could muster. "I'm heading home." She grabbed her coat and walked towards the exit.

"Ah, Elicchi wait! I was just messing with you-!"

She didn't slow down for Nozomi's pleas, refusing to look back until the store was no longer in sight. She didn't want to think about it. The weird stuff she'd come out with. The way she'd humiliated her with it. It was too much for one person to handle, especially cause Eli was just looking for advice on getting the rival president to stop. The very notion of it being something like a, a crush was ridiculous. Overwhelming.

Especially because part of her wanted Nozomi to be right.


End file.
